


Quick

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Gen, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Cedric finally gets up the courage to ask his dream girl to the Yule Ball.Written for the 30 Days of Kissing challenge over at Drarry: Fanfiction and Facebook Group





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896147280/in/dateposted-public/)

Cedric, like most of the boys in his year, had been terrified when the Yule Ball had been announced and, as one of the Champions, he was informed he was expected to bring a date. As in a real girl date. The very thought had petrified him, sure half the school were girls, but this was different… and scary.

He’d asked a few of his older house mates and all had assured him that he wanted to ask his choice of  girl as soon as possible, before all the good ones were taken, he’d been told with the solemn knowledge of older boys who’d had to go through this before. 

In his heart of hearts there was only one girl Cedric wanted to ask, beautiful Cho Chang. It had taken weeks  to get up enough courage and to find her alone to ask and to Cedric’s delight she’d accepted immediately. Feeling rather pleased with himself, and really not thinking about it, Cedric leaned down and brushed his lips across Cho’s cheek in a quick kiss. Her smile and slight blush was his reward. 

The challenges had been well… challenging. Cedric had never seen an angry dragon that close before, and hoped never to again but the quick shy kiss Cho had given him, in front of his friends, that pretty much made up for it.

Nervously straightening his bowtie for the millionth time, Cedric looked up just in time to see Cho descending the main hall steps, and he couldn’t help his smile of appreciation, she was beautiful. He didn’t know much about girl’s clothes but he liked that dress she was wearing. 

“You look beautiful,” he’d whispered just before McGonagall had thrown open the doors to guide them into the Great Hall, decked out in all its Christmas finery. 


End file.
